Don't give up You are loved
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: just a short song fic about how my character felt after Canard was lost. Kinda a full summary inside. Just a one shot but yeah, song by Josh Groban.


_alright, a little one shot on how Anna felt right after they loose Canard to the worm. She looks back on the memory as she drives in her truck two years later when this special song came on... it's kinda a song fic and kinda an idea for a music video while I was on my way home from school... anyways, hope you like it... you might need to listen to this song while you read it to get the real feel for it... cause I listened to it while I typed this... on repeat the entire time... anyways, hope you like , and so hopefully you don't get confused, every line of bold **1's**, after the first is a different memory. Sorry, it's a little hard to follow, but try to. Use your imagination. LOL  


* * *

_"Get to practice. Get to practice." she muttered, remembering Wildwing's stern voice over the phone when she had stayed after about half an hour later than she should have. Between school and practice and dealing with lizards everyday, she was amazed how well she actually did in school. Probably from being in advanced classes while on Puckworld. They seemed to be more advanced then the human race back then.

Then, the thought suddenly struck her. _Puckworld. Where I- where I first met Canard. _She felt a tear come to her face as she wiped it away and turned on the radio. She heard a familiar beat as a piano began to play chords.

_Don't give up. _

_It's just the weight of the world. _

suddenly, she began to remember things. Things about Canard. The way things were before the lizards even attacked, and then during the invasion.

_When you're hearts heavy, I_

_I will lift it for you. _

**11111111**_  
_

"Anna, if I didn't have you for a sister, I would probably be dead right now." _Anna remembered exactly what Canard had told her when she pulled him to safety after he had been struck in the head by debris. _

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you, I _

_I will break it for you_

**11111111**_  
_

Anna stared at the droids before whipping out a sword and whipping it around, taking all of them down in seconds.

_Everybody wants, to be understood_

_Well I can hear you _

"Good job, sis." She turned as Canard appeared the war room's droids suddenly dissolved as they always did when the simulation was complete.

_Everybody wants, to feel loved. Don't give up. _

"Thanks bro." she said, hugging him.

_Because you are loved._

**11111111**_  
_

_Don't give up _

Anna was standing in a warehouse, Canard nowhere to be seen.

_It's just the hurt that you hide. _

Suddenly, she saw golden feathers appear around the corner.

_When you're lost inside, I _

_I'll be there to find you _

She heard something thud behind her and turned to see Canard, standing with a sword in one hand, a puck launcher in the other.

_Don't give up _

_Because you want to burn bright _

"Falcone, don't you dare to harm them!" came a stern voice from a corner, and a gray duck emerged from the shadows.

_If darkness blinds you, I _

_I will shine to guide you_

**11111111**_  
_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you _

Canard found Anna curled up in a corner of her room, the one on Earth.

_Everybody wants to feel loved _

_Don't give up. _

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked her, coming up behind her and picking her up, cradling her towards her bed.

_Because you are loved_

**11111111**_  
_

Anna pulled up at the stadium, ready for practice, but she just sat in her truck, still on that last memory, which didn't seem to be a memory at all...

_you are loved_

"Canard, you're gone. _  
_

_Don't give up_

"Baby girl, I'm always here." _  
_

_It's just the weight of the world_

"Then why can't I see you?"_  
_

_Don't give up_

"Because, I am always in your heart." _  
_

_Everyone needs to be loved_

"What's that suppose to mean!" _  
_

_You are loved_

"It means that I'm always with you, even if you can't see me. I exist in your heart, and that's all you need to see me. To have me right here next to you. You just have to believe. Believe, Annie. Believe."

* * *

_IDk tell me what ya think, but please, flames really discourage me and come on, I was on a bus when I thought of this so you gotta give me some credit. lol... I should make a real live music vid now... anyways, to those of you who are reading my other story as well, spoiler alert... anyways, I do not own the song. I believe Josh Groban does and which ever record company ran it. It is really a beautiful song so if you haven't heard it, go listen to it. It's good! _


End file.
